TeenChester
by klaroline4ever96
Summary: Marie Winchester just wanted to know her mother. Maybe if she did, she would know how to deal with her death. Look, she doesn't come from an emotionally stable background, ok. (Yeah, I don't know where I am going with this... but I figure I hadn't posted in a while… There is more... Probably.)
1. Previously on

After everything was done and the excitement died down, the Argent couple discussed the problems yet to come.  
"They'll be here in two days. " Victoria said, putting the phone down.  
"We shouldn't have done it," her husband sighed, "That stupid necklace."  
"The police would've put it together eventually. Don't think for one second she's taking the fall for something she didn't do."  
"We're gonna be pariahs in this town."  
"We can handle it."  
"And Allison?" Chris asked. Their daughter was strong, he knew that, but her whole world changed, she didn't even realize how much.  
"She'll learn. What about Scott?"  
"I'm not the only one he has to worry about now. Marie?"  
"She was a Winchester even before Dean ensured your sister has no say in her upbringing."  
"Do you think he knew?"  
"Knew what?" The couple turned toward the voice. There stood - dressed in plaid, with her father apple green eyes, their niece looking at them with eyes full of mistrust.  
"How did you come here so fast?" Victoria was the first one to recover from the shock of seeing the little girl, they were once raising as their own, all grown up.  
"I was already on my way." she said, dropping her bag to the floor, "Alison called me after mother told her the truth. I figured she must be pissed. So, What's up?"  
For the first time since he found out the truth, Christopher Argent felt something other than anger when he thought of his sister, "Marie, sit down."


	2. Omega I

"Your mother is dead," that was not what I expected when I arrived to Beacon Hills. And I can't say I know how to feel about it.  
_My mother is dead._  
There were times, back when dad died - and in the months that followed, where I felt like I could barely breathe. I felt helpless, and while I knew it would pass, the loss was slowly drowning me. There was no escaping it.  
Maybe if I say it out loud, "My mother is dead," the darkness of the room doesn't answer me, which is for the best. Bad things happen when the shadows talk. Well, that or you had one too many.  
_Did I lose my soul or something?_ No. Cas would be able to tell.  
_So, then why do I feel like this?_  
"Marie," Aunt Victoria knocks on my door.  
"Come in," I say, putting away my laptop.  
She gets in, turning on the light, giving the room a look over. Her eyes finale set on my beg, "I see you are yet to unpack."  
"I'm leaving after the funeral."  
Her face didn't change, "I thought you might," but I like to think she misses me when I am gone - which is a lot more often then it used to be. "Do you have clothes for tomorrow?"  
"Yes."  
"Is it acceptable for a funeral?"  
"By whose standards?"  
"Mine."  
"I am gonna go with no, then," hunter funeral getup is definitely not Victoria Argent acceptable, "I am sure Alison won't mind me borrowing something."  
"Nonsense. It's your mothers funeral. I'll find you something in town. Which reminds me," from a life long experience of dealing with Aunt Victoria, I knew that was the end of the story. Choose your battles, and all that. "Chris and I are leaving. You and Alison should talk."  
"She doesn't want to talk to me."  
"You have been hiding in your room since you arrived."  
"It's lovely, by the way. Very… me."  
"It's yours, of course, it's… you," she sighs, her face finally showing some emotions, "Will you please talk to her?"  
"I will." _They still have a room made for me?_  
"Thank you. Alison," she calls out. My cousin opens her doors - which were across from me, looking annoyed. "Your father and I are leaving. We will be back in an hour. Keep your cousin occupied."  
And with that, she left. I wait for her to get out of the hearing range before speaking, "Want to come in?"  
"Not really," she fidgets a bit, looking back to her room.  
"Just until your wolf-friend shows up."  
"Scott and I broke up."  
"Sure, you did."  
"What do you want, Marie?"  
"Are we cool? About me lying and all that?"  
"I am angry."  
"I didn't ask you if you were angry, of course, you are, I asked if we are cool."  
"Why did you lie?" she looks up at me and for the first time since I arrived, Alison actually showed me how much I hurt her.  
"You remember when I was 6? I was afraid of the monster in the closet… "  
"You couldn't sleep. I remember… We shared the room back then." she blinks.  
"Your dad came in every night, check for it. Told me it wasn't real. That there are no monsters. Said he'll prove it to me."  
"Yeah, he set up a tent, the three of us camped in front of it."  
"I spent that summer with my dad - like always. We were staying in this crappy hotel - on the way to Granpa Bobby's. The AC was broken, I think, it was making this... sound, it terrified me. I told dad and he ... He told me I should be terrified because there are monsters out there."  
I look up to her, she was crying, nodding her head in understanding. "You were trying to protect me." _Finally._  
"You know... there were days I hated you."  
"What? Why?"  
"Because you had it easy, Alison. You were a child. You had a home. I was a hunter in training, living in a bunker, and my dad sometimes dabbled as my drill sergeant. Even when I was staying with you, I was still training," and also the fact your mother remembered you existed. Hell, my mother remembered you existed.  
"I never thought about it that way."  
"And I never thought you would mind not knowing!"  
We laugh until there was a crash in her room. Then we laugh even harder.  
"Seems the Mutt is here."  
"Marie!"Alison exclaims, still laughing, "Want to meet him?" she asks almost shy.  
"I don't think I am the huntress he wants to see right now, Ali."  
"Please," _Wow, her puppy eyes are on point._  
"Alright," I walk past her into the room, "My... aren't you an Hot-Dog," The boy was tall, with dark hair, and most adorable brown eyes.  
"Er..." _So adorable!_  
"Marie Winchester," I say, offering him my hand."  
"Scott. Scott McCall," he says, taking my hand, looking only slightly wary.  
"I know. So, Scott, what are your intention with my cousin?" Alison rolled her eyes while Scott's eyes almost bulge out of their sockets.  
"Wait... You are..."  
"Kate's daughter? Yes." his shoulders tens, "Oh, don't worry about it. I am a Winchester," I could tell he didn't know what that means. "I was serious about that question."  
"No, she wasn't," Alison grabs my hand, drags me to the bed and gestures to Scott to follow us.  
We talked for a while, laughing as if our lives depended on it. About 15 minutes in, I decided I like the wolf.  
"So he finally notices we are not looking at him, turns around, jumps away and yells _Cas, get out of my ass!_"  
"No," the boy managed to say trough laughter.  
"Yes! I swear on Lovely!"  
"Lovely?"  
"Oh, it's her car," Alison explains, "She is like obsessed with that thing."  
"A car? A car! Its 1967 Ford Mustang, not a car! Dad and I rebuild her last summer!"  
"Do the right - side brakes on your dad's SUV squeak a little bit?" Scott asks.  
"Yeah," Alison turns to him, looking confused.  
"Then we're dead."  
"Oh, my God," her eyes widen, "Hurry. Hurry."  
Wolf-boy jumped out of the window, and Alison drags me up to the headboard, tucking us both in just in time for Aunt Victoria storms in.  
"If you don't trust me enough to let me have a lock on my door, the least you can do is knock."  
"Did I interrupt something?" Aunt Victoria asks, raising her eyebrow.  
"My life, my happiness, my will to live..."  
"We are good, auntie. Made up and everything," I say, trying to give her a full Dean-Winchester-smile, hoping it would distract her. _It works for dad._  
"I picked up your dress for the funeral tomorrow," she says, putting it down on the table, "I bought one for you too, Marie."  
"Dress?"  
"Yes, a dress," she stares down on me. Man, Crowley could take lessons from her.  
"Thanks."  
"Go to bed, Alison has school tomorrow," she moves to leave then stops, "I don't suppose you would like to go as well. Who knows, maybe you like." _Like school?_  
"Is that even allowed?"  
"I don't see why not if you ask politely."  
"No one ever accused me of being polite."  
"Oh come on, Marie!" Alison brightens up, "Please, please, please! It would be like when we were little!" _Oh, well played, Auntie!_  
"Besides, I am sure Alison could use some moral support tomorrow," the red-head says. Alison tucks her air behind her ears, avoiding my eyes. Right, the my-family-member-is-a-psycho-killer-thing.  
"Fine," I say, my dear aunt smiles sharply before turning on her hills and leaving.  
"Do you think it is gonna be bad?" Alison asks.  
"Probably," Will it? People thought dad was a serial killer for a while, but we were never long enough for anyone to make the connection. "That's the last of our worries though."  
"What?"  
"Alison, your parents are up to something," and I don't mean just tonight.  
We hear car tires screeching, and Alison runs to the window, "What does that look like to you?" she asks me, gesturing outside.  
I join her just in time for Uncle Chris to get into his own car and lead the group away from the house, "A hunting party."  
_It's gonna be one of those nights…_


End file.
